Sometimes Things Falls Apart In A Good Way
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: Once again have Marinette done something that have given her best friend Alya a clue to who Ladybug might be, but this time it's different something She can't prevent, but even if she couldn't she gained something in the end. She has to choice, her secret or her friends what is more important to her. but what will her friends think if they find out? And what will Adrien do then?
1. Chapter 1: The mistake

Marinette woke up like normal, late for school because of Ladybug had to save paris and since she was Ladybug she had been out late and then came home late and exhausted. Or so she thought at least since it had been pretty normal but today that didn't happen, and she also felt like she had slept for at least double the amount of sleep she got this night. She looked at the clock on her screen that she had lit up to check on some news before eating breakfast, it was at least an hour left until school started so she didn't need to hurry as long as she don't forget the time which can happen.

"Marinette look! Alyas Ladybug blog has gotten updated" Tikki said which is also a kwami and Marinettes best friend beside Alya. "What? she probably uploaded something from yesterday like usua-" Marinette began to say while she yawned but stopped when she saw whatever was written on the screen. "No way Tikki! this is bad really bad! ugh, how could i let this happen" She read what Alya had written, "Dear readers you won't believe what i just saw! Unfortunately i couldn't film this since my phone had died at that moment but i saw Ladybug walked into an apartment beside a store, and never came out! what's bigger is that i know what store this is! I will keep you folk updated once i know more!" Marinette dropped her head on the table and made a noise, "Tikki what should i do!? what if she has figured it out!" Marinette starts to freak out, she has dropped a book once and ever since then she tried to be more aware and more careful with what she does and then this happens.

"Well, we can only try to either fool her or make her believe it still is someone else and not you" Tikki said trying to help Marinette that is almost completely freaking out, The house she had, no ladybug had entered was her house, her store and her own room. How can she make Alya not suspect her, for now she decided to act naturally to make sure she doesn't appear suspicious. Luckily she didn't record it nor wrote which store it was that ladybug had entered. Marinette sighed and stood up and walked down the stairs. After she had ate breakfast and checked she had everything and the homework she had done somehow in time was in her bag and walked out, a little early since she still had plenty of time before she needed to be in school. She wanted to take a walk and clear her mind and think more about how she should fix it this time, since she's done this a few times already which isn't a good thing.

Once she arrived at school Alya immediately confronted Marinette since their best friend but still made Marinette jump a little. "Why are you so jumpy for? Or could it be!?" She said and didn't finish her sentence, Marinette stiffens a little "eh, oh what i was thinking about something, he he he" Marinette said hoping her friend wouldn't say anything about her weird answer.

"Well stop with that and listen to this! I saw Ladybug enter a apartment beside Your store, And never left it! she must be living there!" She said and really happy and started to shake Marinette, and Marinette pushed her a little away to stop her. "W-well what are you gonna do now then Alya?" Marinette asked starting to become really nervous. "I don't know, but i'm so sure she lives there! Why would she otherwise go in there then not leave?" She said and started to walk towards the classroom and Marinette followed along and sat down in their usual seats in the classroom. Soon Adrien walked into the classroom and sat down, Then Alya tapped on Ninos shoulder, "Hey Nino, wanna follow along after school to find out who ladybug is?" Alya said and smiled, "Last time you said so, you suspected chloe, so are you sure this time you'll get her?" Adrien had missed the first part but got curious at the flow of it.

"What is going on?" He asked and Marinette just sat there looking at her book so she doesn't do anything stupid now. "Yes! Yesterday while i was walking by a store, i saw Ladybug enter a apartment and never left it! i bet she lives there!" Alya said in a low voice but made big gestures with her hand. "How do you know it's a apartment? and what store was it?" Nino asked and Ayla smiled. "Well i walked by Marinettes store, and since i've been to her house several times i know the entrance to the apartment was where Ladybug entered!"She said and marinette just got closer to her book and was now holding it with both her hands.

"Wait, couldn't Marinette be her then? Since it was beside her store and in her apartment building" Nino said and pointed to Marinette, who was not frankly trying to find an excuse. And actually came up with one which is partly true, and decided to take it "W-what do you mean? Me Ladybug? how could i be Ladybug the heroine of paris? Beside i have a door in my celling that leads out, wouldn't i try to take that way instead of the front door?" Which is kinda what happened.

Marinette had accidentally broken the door on her celling so she was forced to take the front door, since she didn't want to make a lot of noise trying to enter her own house. "Hmmm, good point there she didn't enter from the roof but from the door. And beside you didn't turn up late for class, which would have made more sense if you were Ladybug because yesterdays fight ended really late" Alya said and started to think, Marinette just laughed a dry laugh and then went back to pretending to read the book she was holding.

\- Adriens POV -

"Plagg! what if the thing Alya said was true? That ladybug live in that apartment? That would be a big clue to who she is under that mask" Adrien said to himself in the mirror in the bathroom, No one was there so he was free to speak. "Well, that's true but you don't know how to be sure who it is then out of the people living there right?" Plagg said and started to eat some cheese, and that made Adrien think a little, if it's true how could he know who she is. He don't know anyone who lives there except Marinette since it was beside her store, Maybe she could know but she don't know enough about how Ladybug is probably to be able to find the person. "Well why not the your not-girlfriend then?" Plagg said still eating, "If it was her i would have known by now, beside you heard them before that Ladybug could have entered her room easily but didn't, and why would she do that if Marinette was Ladybug?"

\- normal pov -

*After school*

"Okay, so you guys are with me? We'll check out who lives there first and narrow it down to the girls, then who hasn't been akumatized yet. So we can see who could have been the heroin we want to find" Alya said while Marinette tried to walk past while Alya was speaking to not get dragged alone. "Oh where do you think you're going Marinette?" Alya said and grabbed on Marinettes hand stopping her from running away from her friend. "Oh, well my parents wants me to get home as fast as i can today! They-" She couldn't finish her sentence but got dragged back to where Nino and Adrien stood.

"No, you're gonna help no excuses" Alya said firmly. "But!" Marinette started, "no, beside it IS by you're store, you can go help your parents then come back" Alya said and they all started to walk towards the bakery, As they close in Marinette started to think of the worst case possible, "Marinette don't worry, They are looking for Ladybug with the mask but you're not her right now" Tikki whispered to Marinette since she had slowed down some without the other noticing. "Marinette what are you doing?" Alya said, and Marinette rejoined the group. Once she had entered the bakery since they had reached finally reached it, she immediately walked up to her house. "Tikki! What should i do? I can't become Ladybug and do stuff if their watching!" Marinette said and panicked.

"Calm down Marinette! We need to find a way to do it, and hopefully before anything happens and you need to run there." Tikki said and tried to calm Marinette down, "You're right but how? i'm really not made for these things, i somehow is able to save paris, but my own faults i can't." Marinette said and sighed sadly. "Don't worry Marinette, you've always fixed the problem right? don't think to much about the bad stuff but the positive things instead!" Tikki said and smiled, "Thank you Tikki" Marinette said and hugged Tikki. "News reporter here, Seems like there has been a new evil being terrorizing paris again! Stay at home and do not move" Marinette noticed the news was still on on her computer and turned to see the news, A new person had gotten controlled by Papillon again. But they are probably still outside, what can she do she really needs to go there now but she can't leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The hard choice

Marinette is now walking back and forth in her room, trying to think as hard as she can on how to solve this. The problem is that her friends are watching for both Ladybug coming from this building and normal people as they could leave to transform somewhere else, which means either way she leaves they could be suspicious unless she finds a way to leave undetected or because she has to. She thinks hard until her dad popped his head in, "Marinette, you need to take out the trash and while you do could you buy some things from the store a few blocks away?" She looked at him still trying to think, "No da-, oh what i mean is of course dad! no problem just tell me quickly what you want and need and i'll do it!" Marinette said, even tho the store she has to go to is in the opposite direction she can use this excuse to get by her friends.

So on purpose she accidentally forgot to take it and took the trash and went to the front door, to make it look like she's send on an errand and soon enough her dad came running. "You almost forgot the list of things we need, And make sure you have everything before you come back okay? we need everything on that list to bake the orders for tomorrow" Her dad said and Marinette smiled and closed the door when her father had left, She turned to her friends and showed them her list and the trash. Alya just waved and now Marinette was on her way to do her errand.

Or she could of course delay that and turn into Ladybug to save paris which she of course chose once she got some distance from the shop and was now a little hidden from the people."Good job Marinette! it was really lucky that your father needed help so you could get away" Tikki said and giggled and Marinette smiled "Tikki! Transform me!" She said and soon enough after all the glowing she had the mask on and was now Ladybug. She used her yoyo to get on the top of the building closest to her before she started to fly all over paris towards the evil that papillon had created with his butterfly.

She got above her friends and looked at them before continuing forward, when Alya hears a beep on her phone and she checked it. "Seems like there is something evil terrorizing again, and this means that La-" Alya started talking and then looked at her screen, the other two looked over her shoulder and saw Ladybug come flying in. Which means they had missed her or she wasn't in the building from the beginning. "We need to go there! and you're both coming with me!" Alya said and stood up starting to walk towards the direction the news send from, "What are you waiting for? Come on!" She said and smiled and waved at them to follow her.

"Um, i'm just go-" Adrien started, so he could get away and transform but only to get grabbed on his wrist "No! you're coming too, you came here so you can come with us 'til the end!" She said and started to pull both of them along, and soon they arrived at the scene. Seems like Ladybug is having some problem there, She's fighting all alone against something weird. "Ladybug!" Alya screams when she got hit hard by something from the weird akumatized human and got pushed back hard.

"Well, seems like there still is people here that hasn't been captured yet" and that made Ladybug run towards them grabbing Alyas hand and Adriens hand and ran towards a building, "Come on! follow me!" they ran into the building, and then down most stairs. Then a door opened and cables came flying out and wrapped around all four of them before anyone could react, and forced them into a small room, which was a computer room. The monitors started up and then an image came up "Well, Ladybug seems like your luck has run out. Just give up!" Ladybug just stared at him angrily "Well, maybe now but let's see later when i kick your ass if my luck is gone by then!" She said and slammed on the door, trying to get it open. "It won't budge, but is everyone here okay? no one is hurt right?" She asked and looked at the three, She was a little confused on what to do with them since she didn't think they would follow her there, well maybe Alya but the other two was a different thing.

"We're okay but what are you gonna do now Ladybug?" Alya said, she looked around herself and there was only one way out and that was locked. Soon the monitor changed to something else, seems like this room is the security room and they could see the other rooms and corridors on the monitors on the wall. "Hmm, i don't know yet but i will figure something out" She looked around in the room, "Do you guys see any keys, this is a security room so there should be some here. And check if you can see some movement around in the building" Ladybug started to say out loud. After some time searching they stopped "No keys except one but that's on the other side of this door in the lock, can't find anything except cables, computers and some paper in here tho."

"I guess i don't have a choice, I'll have to use that now." She said and grabbed her yoyo. "Lucky charm!" She said and soon enough a paper clip fell down, "Huh a pin? What should i do with this one?" She scanned around the room, her eyes landed first on the gap between the floor and the door, then on the paper on the desk and lastly her paper clip. She took the paper, and placed it under the door. "What are you gonna do now Ladybug?" She smiled as she pushed the paper clip in the lock and soon you heard the key fall down and she dragged the paper back and now the key was in her hand. "Good job Ladybug!" Alya and Nino said together.

She unlocked the door and took a step outside to check, and the cables started to fly around crazy and grabbed all three that was still inside the room. "Oh no! Alya! Adrian! Nino!" She screamed and slammed on the door, "Ladybug! The door is locked! and the key is gone!" Alya slammed the door with her hands and pushed it, but to no help. Soon a laugher echoed in the hallway, "Well well poor ladybug her friends got trapped without her, if you don't want them to get hurt by the cables in there you better do what i say" Ladybug didn't listen tho, she turned to the door quickly and threw her yoyo, which damaged the cables and that released her friends, now they were all running in the corridor. While everyone was running Adrien was trying to find a place where he could transform to help Ladybug. "Don't get away from me now!" Ladybug said and looked at them, and glanced at Adrien before turning back to running.

but soon they all got cut off soon when the other electronics started to block her way, She slammed into one of the rooms and it was a dead end, which meant that the electronically person would soon be in here. But no one came in, she could hear his voice tho "Are you ready to get defeated by Elektromic? Well not like you have much options since your time is running out" Elektromic laughed which echoed in the room, She didn't know where the voice came from or what to do because he was right she only had around 3 more minutes left from the transformation.

"Don't even think of running away anymore, well not like you can!" He laughed at it, we're like sheeps waiting to get feasted on by the wolf. "Tell me! What will you do? Wait for the effect to wear off and show everyone who is under the mask, and i will take the earrings by force Or will you give me your earrings- well still the same, Show them who you are under the mask?" Marinette looked around herself, she couldn't see the Elektromic but she could hear him, and then she noticed the cameras was moving after her. There was one by the door, one on the left side of the room and one by the window. It seems like this Akumatized person can enter electricity and that's how it can control the cables and use the computers, but what if he can't see without the cameras.

she looked at her friends and clenched her fist around her yoyo, She needs to somehow make him blind and get away before she transform to keep her secret of who she is under the mask. She looks around to see if there is anything else that he could be controlling, but she can't find anything so she spins her yoyo and threw it to the cameras. But a cable hits the yoyo instead "Don't even think of it, i won't let you stop me from seeing who you are!" She looks around for anything. What should she do, soon her transformation is gone and chat noir is not there yet and everyone will see who she is if she doesn't get away somehow. The door was blocked and there were only one small windows in there but there was no other way out, The room had 3 cameras.

She had two choices, either leave quickly and hoping that nothing would happen to her friends before she comes back. Or she stay and have to do something she isn't allowed to do to make sure they don't get hurt, but what should she bet on. leaving her friends for a short amount of time hoping they'll be okay, or Stay and revealing who she is and without tikki here to tell her the right choice she don't know what to do but she has to choose fast before it's too late.

"Ladybug, you should leave now, get your strength back then help us" Adrien said and she looked at him and towards the others that was nodding to Marinette to do what Adrien said, so she smiled a sad smile while she picked something up from the floor and walked to the window. "I already know what i'm gonna do, i just hope it's the right thing to do" And she looked up at them and breathed out slowly.


	3. Chapter 3: The bond (ending Edited)

\- For everyone who read the first chapter 3, i'm sorry i accidentally wrote wrong at the end and therefore changed it to make sure it stays in-character since someone gave me that tip. Hopefully it's more accurate this time. So i will put a _ _in front of where i changed so you don't have to re-read things i didn't changed and it's only at the bottom of the page ^-^ -

If you have any suggestions or ideas on how i can improve or continue the story i would be really happy!. After this one i'm thinking of writing more about Adrien and Marinette and their relationship, and her friendship with Alya. So i would really love to hear what i could use for the next chapters! ^-^

Thanks for reading :3

* * *

"Ladybug what are you doing?" Alya said when ladybug jumped and threw her yoyo on all the cables and then placed the towel, that she picked up from the floor, and placed it on the camera. "Do the same on the other two cameras! That way he can't see us, maybe hear but not see at least" Ladybug said and pointed to the cameras. While Nino and alya went to cover the cameras Adrien went closer to Ladybug "What are you doing? You should leave, you only have less than a minute now." He said and pointed to the window, but she knew that any second now she would turn back and who knows how many people are outside there. "No, i can't leave you guys alone and i swear i will protect you all even if it means i have to do this." She said and smiled a little but blushed as well and looked away.

"OMG we're finally gonna see who is under that mask! Phone, phone where is my phone!?" Alya started to scream, luckily Ladybug knew she would try to film it so she took the phone before when she had the chance. "I know you want to know who i am, but i'm begging you now i want you three to look away until i have transformed back to Ladybug." Marinette tried to plead to her friends hoping they would understand this, but to no avail not with how much Alya wants to know. "No way! I've always wanted to know who is under that mask, how can i let this opportunity slip away" She said and then looked at Ladybug who was now showing a pained expression but trying to smile. She don't want them to be in danger for knowing that it's Marinette, and how would they react if they know how close she actually was.

Adrien gripped his arm now, he want to see really badly even tho she was asking us not to. He looked at Ladybug and his heart and mind was now battling each others, his mind tells him to look and find out who she is but is heart wants to do like she says. "Ladybug, i just want to know why can't we know who you are" Alya tried to ask, but she didn't answer and now the last signal that she was about to detransform rang. "Please" She said and they turned around all three of them, "I guess we can't deny it when you ask like that" Alya said and placed her hands on her hip with her back to Marinette.

And now the transformation was gone, She looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anything. But soon something was banging on the door, we had locked it trying to keep it out it seems like the key wasn't on the other side. "I know you're in there! and i will get your miraculous! Just wait for it Ladybug!" and elektromic laughed again. They still kept their back to her, So marinette tried to whisper to Tikki "Tikki, what should we do? I forgot to bring extra food for you" She said because she had realized she didn't have any food right now. "I don't know, but i can't transform in this condition i'm sorry marinette."

Marinette was now holding her friend and looked to her other friends "What should i do tikki? I can't show them who i am, but i can't just stay here like this" Marinette said and felt panic spreading in her body and mind, what if she won't be able to and they are not able to escape. "Marinette, i know i said you can't let anyone know but you don't have a choice now. You need to somehow get away and right now you don't have anything else to depend on except them" Tikki said but was very weak from the transformation.

"I'm sorry Tikki, if i had just been more careful this wouldn't have happened" Marinette said to tikki and hugged her feeling the sorrow fill her mind and throat. "It's okay, just be careful" She said and Marinette put her back in her bag "I will tikki" And Marinette looked to her friends. she sighed and looked with determination now towards them, "I'm sorry everyone, But i can't transform right now so we have to get out of here and i... I need your help to get out. Which means i can't hide who i am anymore." Marinette said in a loud voice, she knew that she had to somehow get by elektromic without him seeing her, but she can't alone while leaving them here alone. "Why can't you transform again?" Alya asked but no one turned around, And Marinette smiled at her friends back because she knows that even tho Alya wants to know she respected her wish which she now was breaking herself.

"The thing i get my power from is to exhausted to do anything and it needs a thing i forgot at home like always" She said and started to walk around them, before she could get in their field of vision Alya commented a comment that made it easier for Marinette to do this "You remind me of my best friend Marinette, she forgets everything and is clumsy i guess you two are somewhat alike" And alya laughed a little, and then while their expression changed when they saw the person Alya talked about. "Well, i guess we are somewhat alike" Marinette was now standing in front of them, "Ma- Ma- MARINETTE!?" They all three exclaimed.

"SHHHH" Marinette said trying to keep them from screaming. "Surprised? But we don't have time for this, we really need to get out but i can't be seen because he knows it was you three and ladybug. Which means he could figure out who i am and tell Papillion. We need to get to the lobby and then away fast, hopefully Chat noir will come soon to help but before that we will do what we can while i try to get the power back to transform, I can't do it without you guys" She said and looked at them, they are still shocked but Adrien was acting kinda weird but she was to busy trying to come up with a plan since it's more important.

-Andriens POV -

Ladybug was now behind me but without her transformation, which means she's in her true form. He could hear her talking to someone which must be her Kwami, but soon he hears a sigh coming from her. Could it be that she can't transform and don't know what to do? He wants to turn around look at who she is and then just hug her as hard as he can, but he can't. "I'm sorry everyone, But i can't transform right now so we have to get out of here and i... I need your help to get out. Which means i can't hide who i am anymore." She said behind his back, what did she say?

does that means she will let us see, but He won't turn around he don't know why but it feels like he's betraying her if he did. "Why can't you transform again?" Alya beside Adrien asked, he could see that she also wanted to turn around and just find out who Ladybug is. "The thing i get my power from is to exhausted to do anything and it needs a thing i forgot at home like always" Ladybug said in a nervous tone, which was really cute which made it harder to not look right now but he still can't turn around.

"You remind me of my best friend Marinette, she forgets everything and is clumsy i guess you two are somewhat alike" Alya said and laughed a little. He could hear her walking around them, Which means soon they can see who it is. "Well i guess we are somewhat alike" She said, and he finds the voice familiar. Well it was similar to Ladybug but also someone else that he knows, And now he looks up and saw that she was standing in front of them. In plain view with no mask or costume on. "Ma- Ma- MARINETTE!?" Adrien and the other two said out loud, The expression on her faced changed for a sec to panic and she put her finger to her mouth "SHHHH" she did trying to keep them from screaming.

Adrien looked away for a sec as he had felt his cheeks blushing, what should he do he hadn't really thought it could have been her. Well he had but he didn't find much to support it, Well she hadn't been Akumatized yet like everyone else had and sometimes she is absent from school When ladybug does things. I have never seen them together either, it's always one of them or the other. They are kinda similar but he hadn't seen much because of her behavior around him. . . . "How could i have missed that?" he whispered to himself and looked up again and looked at Marinette, she has the same black hair and blue eyes.

And then she looked at him, he tensed up a little as to what she would do but she made a confused expression and went back to calming down the others. She then began to speak "Surprised? But we don't have time for this, we really need to get out but i can't be seen because he knows it was you three and ladybug. Which means he could figure out who i am and tell Papillion. We need to get to the lobby and then away fast, hopefully Chat noir will come soon to help but before that we will do what we can while i try to get the power back to transform, I can't do it without you guys" She said and started to look around in here, It's so obvious once you know because even without the mask she is still quick thinking and amazing in one way.

\- Normal POV -

"If we can reach the window we can escape" Marinette said and looked at the window, but how can they reach something that is almost twice as high as them. "If we had something tall to stand on we might have been able to" Marinette continued while Alya was starring at her and walking around her in circles studying Marinette, While Nino was just standing there still shocked. But Adrien wasn't reacting like she thought he would have, he looked shocked but for some reason all she could feel was a curious stare, almost like Alya but not in the frustrating way she had in her stare. It felt almost soft, which made her only embarrassed and soon a faint blush was starting to paint her cheeks.

If she didn't get out of here soon she would die from his stare, or so that's what she felt like. "We could stand on each others shoulders but we still can't reach it." The room around them was almost empty except that one big machine. Nino started to walk around after he had started to accept what had happened, and then he waved to Marinette "Ladybu- i mean Marinette look! it's a small ladder, hidden behind this big machine. "Good job Nino!" She said and walked over there hastily and examined the ladder, it was small but tall enough for someone to almost reach the window. Which means it could get dangerous to climb but we didn't have much choice, Marinette took the ladder and unfolded it on the wall under the window.

"Tikki, how are you feeling? i'll soon get you something to eat okay?" Marinette whispered to her Kwami, and Tikki nodded to Marinette, "Okay this will be risky but it's the only way out except running into the Akumatized person" Marinette said, "You mean someone has to stand on someone else on this ladder?" Alya said in a slightly worried and nervous tone while pointing at the ladder. "Yes, it might seem scary but when one person has gotten out it can help the other up but we have to hurry before it comes back here and somehow breaks in" Marinette said, the slamming had been quiet for a while now and it worried her. "Someone has to hold the ladder while the two climbs up and then the fourth one helps the two to make sure they don't lose balance easily" She said, Adrien walks forward.

"I can stand on the bottom" He said while walking to the ladder, Marinette knew that she can't fool around and one mistake could hurt someone. "I'll be on the top then, Alya can you help me and Adrien up while Nino holds the ladder?" They nodded, So Adrien goes onto the ladder first and then Marinette, there wasn't much space so they were really close to each others. The question now was tho how Marinette get's on top of him, "um..." She couldn't say more. It was already super embarrassing for her as it was. "If i-i get on yo-your shoulder first... then stand u-up it mi-might be easier" Marinette tried to say and hopefully he wouldn't think to much about that, and he didn't and just nodded.

He stood down on his knee and soon Marinette was on his shoulders, sitting but with the help of Alya steadying him Marinette soon stood on top of his shoulders. She reached the window and opened it, fortunately the window was big enough for her to get out with plenty of room. "Yes! i'm out, now give me your hand and i'll drag you guys up" Marinette said and reached her hand out to Adrien, She smiled a little and he returned it and took her hand. She pulled him up and soon everyone was outside, But as soon as Marinette saw them all safe outside she heard a scream from the inside and something break. "You guys go and hide safe somewhere... I need to take care of this now before it get's worse" Marinette said and turned around, "Wait Marinette!" Alya said

_ Marinette turned around and smiled to Alya, "Can we take this after the Akumatized person get purified?" She said and saw Alya nod and waved to Marinette. She felt happy that Alya could understand and not push the topic right now, the other two didn't say anything so Marinette proceeded to run home to refill Tikkis strength. Once she got home and entered her room she took Tikki out of her bag and and gave her a cookie, Seeing Tikki happily eat made Marinette smile but she could feel her uselessness, If she had just acted quicker and not dragged those three into that building this might not have happened.

"Marinette it's not your fault, i told you sometimes you have to do things no matter how hard it is or how nervous you get and it's did good Marinette, i did say not to tell anyone but if it can't be helped it's okay" Tikki said and smiled with her mouth covered i crumbs from the cookie. Marinette laughed a little and picked Tikki up and gave her a hug, "Thank you Tikki, you always seem to know how to cheer me up when it's about these stuff." Marinette said and placed her hands on her knees with Tikki sitting on them.

"Well i'm not the only one that knows how to do that, You have Alya your best friend, and Adrien that can just smile to make you fly to cloud 9, well Nino can too with certain things so rely on them from now on too okay?" She said and flew up having regained her strength, Marinette smiled and stood up she was feeling reassured by what Tikki said and decided to trust them completely tho she is not looking forward to having her best friend ask her thousands of questions once this is over. "Tikki, Transform me!" She said and looked out the window, knowing she has one thing left to do before she can relax completely So she got on the roof and then started to fly away towards the place elektromic was in full speed._


	4. Chapter 4: What is gonna happen now?

Hi, just wanted to say i changed the ending last chapter today. So if you haven't read the new part go do that to understand a little more (I wrote Ending Edited, so if it wasn't in the name when you read it today, yesterday or the day before please re-read now ^-^)

* * *

Well now she was on her way back to the fight to fix this. Knowing that Tikki supported her deciding and made Marinette feel more calm about it, while helping her Trust her friends completely made so she could focus properly and face elektromic with full power. It took a few minutes to get to the scene, but once she arrives at the place she sees Chat Noir fighting, trying to hold him back as much as he could probably waiting for Ladybug. She smiles and jumps down to join him.

"Seems like the Cat was slow today? did you get trapped somewhere?" She asked, avoiding the attacks from elektromic, "Well, i guess i was busy getting trapped in your eyes to help, My lady" He said and smiled at her which made her eyes roll but kinda made her smile. She knew he wasn't doing that and that it was an excuse but she didn't ask further, "I don't know where the Akuma is all i've seen i'm do is controlling electronic things. I wonder if it's something in one of the buildings" She says and looks around them, they are still close to the building that she got trapped in."Could be so, but how will we find it?" Chat Noir asked. Marinette didn't know what to answer that, what could be the source for the Akumas power.

She saw a big cable connect with the other cables which she recognized from somewhere, It's a little darker then the others and she looked closer at it and saw it was longer then the regular cables but he never used it on them. "That! The big dark cable is connect to the other cables, but he's not using it maybe that is the source" Marinette said and pointed at the cable and, They started to run past the Akumatized person and followed the cable until they found a big machine, with a human face up there. She looked around to where the location was for the Akuma to hid, "It could be in the keyboard" Chat noir said and she looked at it, She wasn't sure but then she saw the keyboard write stuff.

Soon they were surrounded by cables and machines, "Well can you take care of the cables so i can destroy the keyboard?" She said and looked at him, "Anything for you, My lady" He said and she noticed he wasn't looking at her like normally, she's barely seen him actually look at her. She ignored it when he began to attack and she ran towards the Keyboard, but there is to many cables there so it blocked her. "Cataclysm!" Chat noir said and hit as many cables as he could in an attempt on lessen the amount but to no avail.

"Lucky charm!" She said and then a USB memory stick came down, She looked at it and looked at the machine, she started to search for things and the first thing that came up was one of the cables glowing with ladybug pattern and then she saw a input that glowed with a ladybug pattern and then the USB memory stick glow with a Ladybug pattern. So she threw the USB stick on the cable and it flew into the input which made all the cables to fall down, on the screen she could see a red text saying 'delete' so she wasted no time and threw her Yoyo on it and it flew to her and she caught it and threw it on the ground, the Akuma came flying out "You've done enough harm, Little Akuma" She said and caught the butterfly.

Then she released it and it had turned into a white butterfly, "Bye bye, pretty butterfly" She said and it was over she threw her lucky charm in the air and it changed everything back to normal, now it was over but she still had one thing to do, but tomorrow as Marinette could feel the tiredness come pouring in her body. "Ladybug" Chat noir said and Marinette turned around and looked at him, He looked at her really seriously. "Are you okay Chat noir?" She asked and then saw his ring start ringing and she knew he would de-transform soon and looked at him.

"You need to go, you have 3 minutes left." She said and turned around, he walked to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait Ladybug" He said and looked at her, his stare soften. "Chat noir, we will soon transform back to our normal selves so we need to hurry away." Marinette said, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep before she meets Alya tomorrow so she can answer as many questions as possible, and that she is allowed to answer. "You don't need to hurry away, I already-" He began but at the last ringing Marinette gently and skillfully made him let her go, "I can't let more people see okay?" She said and smiled at him and then ran away.

She knew that it probably hurt him, but she has already shown 3 people and she was supposed to show no one. so she decided that it was for the best to keep it with those three, she felt horribly for doing that but she still felt a ting of guilt for not been able to prevent those three from seeing. And she was so tired that she didn't want anymore drama, that might have been the biggest reason too but she just want to go home, feed Tikki and go to bed and hope that Alya will only ask a handful of question and no more.

But knowing her it wouldn't be enough with a handful but maybe after a hundred it would be enough. Once she arrived on the roof she de-transform and looked around her to make sure no one saw her, She caught Tikki and walked into her room picking up one cookie and gave it to her. "Thank you Marinette" she said and looked at Marinette while she sat down on the Office chair at her desktop. "But Marinette, maybe you should have shown Chat noir too, he looked pretty sad" Tikki said and Marinette looked at her, "Really? i thought i wasn't supposed to tell anyone and now you want one more to know beside those three i 'told'" Marinette said and looked confused at Tikki.

She thought Tikki would have thought the same. "Well i guess you'll understand soon" Tikki simply said leaving Marinette even more confused, "Well i was really tired so i didn't want more drama for now, Maybe tomorrow then if i run into him." Marinette said and Tikki giggled, "Oh i bet you will" She said and flew to Marinettes pillow and laid down to sleep beside Marinettes head making Marinette wonder what have gotten in her but let it go once she felt the comfortableness from closing her eyes.

In her dream she saw Adrien in school, She starred at him and smiled and he turned around and waved at her and she sloppily waved back. He walked into a room, and she turned around and then she saw Chat noir standing there smiling at her. "Well, seems like the cat is out of the bag now. but you wouldn't the other party tell you." He said and smiled at her even more and somehow he was now standing in front of her, bending down slightly.

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand, if you're talking about those three then i needed to hurry to take care of the Akumatized person" Marinette said to him and then she remembered, she's not in her Ladybug suit, "Oh- well that's what Alya told me when she meet Ladybug" Marinette said and placed her hand behind her head. "Well you'll understand tomorrow, Have nice sleep My lady" Chat noir said and kissed her hand and smiled then jumped away, Leaving her all confused to what is going on. Soon she forgot it when she saw Adrien coming back from the room, He smiled at her again and waved and soon she was only thinking about Adrien and pushed the other things aside.

Next morning she woke up and scratched the back of her head, "what was that dream? . . . . I can barely remember anything tho" She mumbled to herself and looked at the clock, it's early again so she had time to wake up and fix herself. "Oh yea yesterdays event, i wonder what Alya is gonna say and the other two. Just hope they kept their mouths closed tho it shouldn't be much of a problem, since she did trust them she knew they wouldn't tell anyone. But she realized something, Adrien knew now and who knows how he's gonna act now. Will he act normally, and maybe he has figured out her feelings from the way she was around him as Ladybug and Marinette. Well knowing him he wouldn't do anything unless she actually confronted him with it, probably.


	5. Chapter 5: The talk, part 1

\- Adrien POV - _After Ladybug ran away_

Why would she run away like that? I don't understand, so she showed all three of us because she had too but she can't show me. Feeling kinda hurt I hurried home and jumped into my room, sat down on the office chair while de-transforming.

"Plagg, how can she show me, Nino and Alya who she was under the mask but not Chat noir?" I asked.

I was too tired to try and think this through and therefore couldn't think straight.

"Well since she already showed you three she might not have wanted to show one more, since she still don't know you and Chat noir is the same person." Plagg said and My eyes got wider,

How could i have missed that!? "I'm so stupid. . ." I mumbled to myself, though Plagg probably heard it but thankfully ignored to comment on it. I went to bed immediately, and tomorrow I will for sure tell her, show her if I have to just in case she doesn't believe me.

\- Normal POV -

Adrien woke up the next morning to his alarm, He pushed the button down to stop it and sat up. He looked around him and remembered the even from the day before, so he stood up and walked into his bathroom where he splashed water in his face to wake up properly before he started to fix his hair.

"Someone is trying to look extra good today huh?" Plagg said while smirking at Adrien who seemed a little more concentrated on his reflexing in the mirror, "What do you mean? I'm always like this" Adrien tried to protest but Plagg knew either way it wasn't true.

"Okay, maybe a little" He muttered while pouting in embarrassment

since he had time before breakfast he took a quick shower which helped even more to take away some of the drowsiness he had from waking up while helping with calming down his nerves though he had to re-fix his hair now which didn't bother him too much. He looked in his wardrobe and picked out an outfit he normally wear to school and went down to eat, which a chef in his house had cooked for him. And like always the dinner room is completely empty only leaving him there to eat alone,

"Where is my father, Natalie?" He asked and looked at his fathers secretary.

"I'm sorry Adrien but he's busy so he has already eaten before you" She simply answered, which made him feel a little sad but he's used to it so he didn't think to much anymore.

Once they arrived to school he spotted Marinette but she was standing alone, he walked closer to her but before he could get her attention Alya ran past him and almost tackled Marinette,

"You're not getting away from me now, We have to meet after school so we can talk okay?" Alya said and looked excited, Marinette was kinda happy that she was so positive even tho she knows she won't get home for the next 3 days at this rate.

The pair Marinette and Alya entered the classroom together, whit Adrien coming in after Marinette and Alya and sat down next to Nino.

"Hi Nino, what are you doing?" He asked as he placed his bad on the ground, Nino was looking at his phones screen and then towards Marinette and back to the screen and looked distracted.

"Huh? oh no it's just that, when i look at Ladybugs picture and then her, they do look similar in appearance. I wonder why we never really saw that they are the same person, even tho we both have meet Ladybug a few times." Nino whispered

He then went back to exam the photo and Marinette again. So without warning, since Marinette had noticed Nino was looking back and forth, she leaned forward catching them with surprise and Nino red handed as his eyes was looking at Marinette.

"What are you doing Nino?" She asked, and he kinda jumped once he realized he was caught staring at her and she tried to muffle the laugh.

"W-well i was just thinking how we never noticed you two were similar" He said in a lowered voice making sure no one else heard and then laughed a nervous laugh.

"Well that was the point of wearing the mask" Marinette said and smiled, because a simple mask could hide so much was a relief to her since she don't want people to know at all to make it easier for her.

"Well, i guess you're right about that" Adrien said.

well mostly because he could agree since he had suspected Marinette for being Ladybug before but he just couldn't be sure enough to find evidence, and beside no one had figured out he was Chat noir yet either so he couldn't say anything.

"Well now that we know who Marinette is with the mask on" Nino said and showed a thumb up as if he thought he was being discrete "Maybe we can try to figure out who Chat noir is?" He said and Marinette just shrugged, beside She believes they don't know each others in real life so they don't need to know each others identity

"Why would we do that?" She asked, Adrien felt kinda nervous now about showing her and telling her. "Well you of all people should want to know, you two meets each others more then anyone else in those situations" Alya said and looked at Marinette.

Then she smiled probably figured out why she wasn't that interested in knowing. She leaned closer to Marinette and whispered "You don't want to know who he is, since you already have Adrien?" She whispered to Marinette making sure the boys didn't hear and then laughed loudly at Marinettes reaction. Leaving the boys confused and within a few minutes the lesson had began and Marinettes blush was still visible without subsiding that much.

"So what if that's one of the reasons. . . I am curious but just not enough to go look for him to find out" Marinette mumbled to herself.

While Alya being Marinettes best friend she of course had caught that sentence Marinette mumbled and giggled to herself so Marinette tried to hide her face behind her arms on the table. But she did look at Adrien most of the lesson, why would she try to chase another boy when the one she loved was in front of her. Well the way he acted yesterday was a little weird and more serious then normally, She mentally apologized to him since she was paying more attention to the boy right here then him.

towards the end of the lesson she noticed that Adrien shifted his position a little but she didn't pay much attention to it. Well until their eyes meet and he quickly looked away, leaving Marinettes face even more red by the time the lesson was over, so she refused to stand up when Alya wanted to leave for lunch. She waited until her face wasn't so red anymore before she stood up, but when she opened the door Adrien stood there.

"Can. . . can I talk to you Marinette?" He said uncertain if he should tell her or not.

But when he saw her reaction he entered the classroom with more confident and closed the door behind him, leaving only her and him alone in there. He wanted her to find out since he did now know who Ladybug is under the mask, and he want to know what the change in attitude towards Chat noir and Adrien meant. She turned to him still wearing the same expression when he asked if he could talk to her, Cheeks fully blushing while having that funny smile she wears sometimes. But her eyes might not look at him but he could feel her attention on him, it's weird but he did like it.

He motioned her to sit down on one of the seats on the front row, she walked over to the seat all stiff and sat down.

"S-so what d-did you want to talk about?" She said, being the uncertain person he is he tried to not think about the meaning in her stuttering right now.

"I. . . I need to tell you something" He stated, even though he kinda already said he want to. And for that he wanted to slap himself but didn't.


	6. Chapter 6 The talk, part 2

"A-anything, if its y-your m-mouth saying it I-I mind, N-no I mean I-I won't mind! " She said and then looked away, and he smiled at her.

There became a pause while he was trying to figure out just what he should say and in what order he should do this, she looked at him and he opened his mouth.

"So what do you think about Chat noir?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, making it kinda awkward so he to slapped himself mentally, well he would do it if she wasn't here, for asking that, but knowing Marinette is Ladybug but also that she wasn't interested in finding out who Chat noir is made things harder for Adrien.

"Well, he's an important partner for me while fighting. And a good friend I guess, W-well not as good as you!, since W-we're good friends too!" She said stuttering again at the end,

"even though his puns and some of his jokes is bad it makes me laugh or giggle sometimes and he listens well." She mumbled then randomly she looked up with a confused expression on her face, like she didn't understand why he wanted to know,

"Well, would you want to see who he is then?" He asked and her eyes got wider, her mouth opened slightly but no words came out. he was starting to get even more nervous about his decision but he didn't want to run away right now, even though every cell in his body wanted to turn around and walk away. But then a silence came over those two while Marinette just looked at him not answering him nor making any movement as if time had stopped and only Adrien could move.

\- Marinette POV -

They had asked me if I wanted to find out Chat Noir identity, but that's not right of me to do. I've rejected him so many times when he wanted to see and find out who I was under the mask and now i want to go find him just to see under his mask. I can't do that to him not right after the way i acted towards him yesterday after the fight.

For some reason Adrien just looked down on the table when i said that tho, I wonder what he's thinking. What if he thinks i'm ignorant, nonchalant or stuck up from my answer so when the lesson began I started to watch Adrien since I got kinda worried he got the wrong idea but I can't just run to Chat noir to find out after all i've said to him yesterday.

After class Adrien stood up and left, Nino coming soon after him once he had packed his bag with his things.

"What was that about?" Alya said and looked at me.

"I don't know" I simply said mostly because i actually didn't know why.

"First he was kinda staring at you before we talked about Chat noir, and then he got this hint of sadness in his eyes. And even though you were starring at him i bet you didn't notice when he glanced towards your direction with the same hint of sadness" Alya said and crossed her arms.

"Well like I just said I don't know, and i have my reasons to why I can't look for Chat noir and it's not because of Adrien" I said and looked down at the table, I felt some guilt towards him. I genially care about Chat so knowing some people know the secret and not him who does want to know is making me feel bad.

"Well, if you say so, I can't force but i can see you do have a proper reason from your expression." Alya said and grabbed her bag and stood up, she pointed to the door and I shook my head and she turned to the door and left.

"How can i face him again, the way i treated him" I said to myself from how cold I was towards Chat Noir. After sitting there for like 5 minutes I stood up and walked to the door, I did a long sigh before opening the door. And Adrien stood there.

"Can. . . can I talk to you Marinette?" He said and looked kinda nervous, I don't understand what's going on but for some reason that made me blush and looked at the floor. I could hear him giggle once and then he entered, what could he possible want. He gestured with his hand for me to sit down at one of the tables. After I sat down I didn't dare look at him, he had never done something like this before. All i can think of is because he found out my secret, so why does he want to talk to me then. I'm so confused right now.

"S-so what d-did you want to talk about?" I said stuttering and wanted to hit myself, and of course I just had to start blushing from my own sentence but it seems like he didn't notice or simply ignored it. He stood there quiet first and I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't dare look up at him.

"I. . . I need to tell you something" He said finally after a moment of silence, now I got even more nervous then before. I want to run away thinking he might say something I don't want to hear but for some reason I want to hear him say what he want. It's so conflicted, my feelings right now.

"A-anything, if its y-your m-mouth saying it I-I mind, N-no I mean I-I won't mind! " I said in a hurry and then looked to the side, how in the world do I do that when I talk to him, 'if it's your mouth saying it' it's like i'm trying to flirt with him a bad flirt. I wanted to dig a hole and just go there to cry, how can he still treat me so nicely when i'm being so creepy and weird sometimes.

I glanced over to Adrien once my nerves and head had calmed down, He was still looking at me which made things a little awkward. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but there was a tiny delay in it which made it a little more tense for me.

"So what do you think about Chat noir?" he said, and i could see how he started to blush but looked like he wanted to hit himself kinda which made me want to laugh but didn't. But his question, why does he want to know that. What if he thinks I like Chat noir, he might be misunderstanding something here.

"Well, he's an important partner for me while fighting. And a good friend I guess, W-well not as good as you!, since W-we're good friends too!" I said stuttering again, but when i realized what i said, he was just looking at me with slight surrprise.

"even though his puns and some of his jokes is bad it makes me laugh or giggle sometimes and he listens well." I mumbled quietly to myself and hopefully he didn't hear it since I don't want him to have any ideas about her and him. But I don't know if it's because of what I said about Chat or him or if he heard my mumble that he was showing a conflicted expression. but i didn't want to find out right now, But what I don't understand the most is why he's asking me that so I looked at him not hiding my confused look.

He took a deep breath before saying something shockingly

"Well, would you want to see who he is then?" He said and tried to smile, but it was obvious that he was worried and nervous on how I would react. She could see a hint of panic starting to rise up for him and he held onto the table as if to stop himself from leaving or doing something. But I'm so confused right now, why did he ask me about Chat noir and why does he ask me if i want to meet Chat, I said before that I kinda don't want to.

I sat there not moving at all nor am I saying anything and he's just staring at me, it feels like time has stopped and i'm the only one that can move but I didn't, I was still trying to figure out what was going on. I stare at him, my mouth slightly open but I just didn't answer nor move any muscle. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt like an eternity. My eyes was locked with his green eyes that seemed to glow somehow as if I tried to find the answer i wanted inside them.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this Story so far, i'm gonna keep on writing but I don't know how long it will become. So with all the support I get with either ideas, or critics (on how I can improve) or what you liked Makes this story so much more fun to write and put out**

 **(=^-^=)**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"This chapter is delayed because i have been helping someone move today and therefore it will come up tomorrow instead! since i don't have any more time today, So i hope i can fix the new chapter tomorrow ^-^/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry for everyone who was waiting for it today! /p


	8. Chapter 7

"I guess you don't want to then, I'm sorry for disturbing you." He said with sadness in his voice and a small pain in his eyes, Marinette couldn't get any words or sounds out of her mouth. All she could do was watch him slowly turning around while averting his gaze to the floor and walked away,

"W-wait" Marinette tried to say and reached her hand out, she could have grabbed onto his shirt but for some reason her hand wouldn't do that. her voice was so low so he didn't hear her, upon reaching the door he turned and looked at her. Her face made no sense to him, it's like she wants to say something with her eyes, her hand in the air like she wants him to stay but why wouldn't she had answered him that if she didn't want him to leave.

Adrien took the decision and closed the door and walked back to her, still that sting of pain in his chest. He sat down beside her and felt how stiff he was from the tension, he looked at her that was now stealing glances his way. What she could be thinking right now is like a maze to him, his patience was running low since not hearing her answer felt like an eternity and he can't wait forever even if it breaks his heart.

She looked at him and smiled a little, her expression still not revealing anything about what she was thinking.

"You asked me if I wanted to know who he is, and it's not that I don't want to but I can't. Just like everyone I does get curious who could behind the mask, but I know that we have a responsible and to ignore that and just show each others isn't right. Beside wouldn't he be disappointed it was me, a clumsy and normal middle schooler?" She said and looked out the window.

"He's not disappointed at all!" Adrien said not believing her ears at her words, he had always thought Marinette was an amazing and wonderful person. But since he loved Ladybug he had never really thought of her to much, but ever since he found out that's all he could think about. How she's always been this close to him, and how even without the mask she was amazing. But she looked confused at him.

"How would you know that?" She asked him, there is no way that Chat knew so why would he think like that. But once his words finally hit her, she blushed a little and looked away causing him to blush as well and making things awkward.

"W-well how could he be when you're amazing without the mask" He said, not realizing that he was saying this as Adrien and not as Chat.

"O-oh, you think so? I'm clumsy and doesn't do anything amazing like she does" She said, fiddling with her fingers. He looked at her, not believing her words on how she could think she wasn't anything else. Even though he had never realized it but she had always been a hero with or without the mask, it's just that he had finally opened his eyes and looked at Marinette properly.

"I do think so, and you might be clumsy but you've done things that has helped and saved people as Marinette as well. So you're even more amazing now when I know you're Marinette and Ladybug in one person." He said looking at her with care, he had finally realized that she was just like Ladybug even without the mask. The thing that is the difference is that she doesn't have her suit and physical strength.

"But. . . Even if Ladybug is me, it won't change the fact that what she has done isn't done by me. And I'm Marinette, not Ladybug" She said and looked sad, he doesn't understand it. But she looked at him causing him to jump a little at the sudden action.

"But why do you even want to know?" She asked, she had answered his question but she still doesn't understand why he asked her. He started to get nervous, he needs to show her now before it's to late.

"Hey, you should go to your lesson!" A teacher said and entered the classroom, both stood up and left without saying anything.

"Marinette, I need to show you something" He said grabbing her wrist stopping her in her track to the lesson. She looked at him, she got kinda scared at how serious he is and that made her nervous.

"The lesson is starting, w-we should go" She said trying to take her hand back, he looked at her and sigh and let go. He can't force her but the next fight he will show her who he is. He wants to be able to talk to her, tell her his feelings and make her realize how she amazes people just the way she is with or without the mask. Well at least how she amazes him just by being the way she is.

After arriving to the lesson which they were a little late for, Alya got suspicious and asked Marinette as soon as she sat down.

"What were you and Adrien doing? You were both late to the lesson, and he was looking at you the whole time" She said, Marinette don't know what was going on in his head and she looked at Alya and shrugged.

"I don't really know, He asked me a few things but that's it" Marinette lied to Alya, she didn't want to tell her he had asked about Chat Noir and who he is to her and if she wanted to know who he was. She had no idea what he wanted with it, but she was still happy since they got to talk. He had called her amazing and that there is nothing wrong with Ladybug being a middle schooler.

sHe started to giggle a little goofy in her seat and stole glances to Adrien that was siting in his seat trying to figure out what to do to get Marinette to see who he is. After the lesson the school was over, Alya dragged Marinette out of the classroom really quickly making Nino and Adrien to look confused at each others.

"Alya?" Marinette said as they exited school, and Alya turned to her with a big smile.

"I'm gonna ask you so many questions that I've been thinking about the whole day!" She said all excited and they went to the park, she didn't know what she could answer so she looked a little worried at Tikki that just smiled while nodding a little back instead.

"So! Sit down" She said once they reached a bench and they both sat down, she took up a pencil and a block. Marinette smiled awkwardly while Alya was getting excited that she can finally ask her questions

"So how did you become Ladybug?" She asked ready to write down anything Marinette answers, she hadn't excepted her to ask that question right away and she got lost for words. She looked at Tikki but back up fast not to make Alya suspicious of Tikki, but she had seen Tikki shake her head to not tell that.

"W-well I don't know I'm just somehow able to transform, I'm not really sure how" She said but Alya wasn't very pleased with the answer but tried to make Marinette answer but after 10 minutes of her refusing she gave up for now.

"Okay, why did you become Ladybug?" Alya asked, waiting for the answer she had. She looked at Alya and smiled a little but her eyes wasn't smiling. She remembered how she saw Alya getting crushed by the car and when Chat was getting taken away by the stone people.

"I was actually against it first, I didn't want to have that responsible on me. But when I saw you being crushed under that car I transformed again to save you, and then when I saw Paillion talk I decided to protect paris from him." She answered and Alya just folded the block and hugged her friend, they went to a cafe instead and then to Marinette where they talked more about Ladybug but not for the blog but because Alya wanted to know everything about Marinette and not because she wanted to know about Ladybug.

* * *

My decision still stands, I just wanted to finish this one so I didn't leave you guys hanging after getting your hopes up. I hope that it's not to short and good so you get an enjoyable Chapter. But I will still take a small break, So I hope I don't disappoint you all for leaving you handing for a while.


End file.
